A Lot Can Happen In Five Years
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Caitlyn lost contact with her friends five years ago and it was by chance she saw Nate when a certain three year old called Oscar bumped into her, causing her a little scorching accident. As her secrets unravel, her and Nate try to live up to a promise they made five years ago as best friends before the loss of contact.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do another story... I was inspired to do this by a movie I watched at my boyfriend's house and to be honest I loved it so much I decided to write this my own version. I hope you enjoy it because it's a really cool story line! -Bex **

* * *

Caitlyn sighed as she threw the sheets of paper down on her glass coffee table and went to the kitchen. _Why me? _she asked herself repeatedly every day. She held her hand on her none existent baby as a tear slipped down her face. Her and her soon to be ex-husband were trying for a baby for three years until they finally decided to stop trying. He had sent her divorce papers the week after they gave up.

That was three months ago. And at age 25, she was getting a divorce already.

She grabbed her handbag from the counter island and grabbed the keys to her newly bought Porsche and went out, securing her land by putting in the security code. If she ever forgot to do that, her home PA, Jessica would help with that.

Getting into her car, she reversed out of her compound and onto the streets of Los Angeles, California to the nearest Starbucks coffee complex.

She had Mitchie Torres, Mazzy P and Connect 3 on repeat on the radio. She had lost contact with all five of them five years ago. Last she heard, Mitchie and Shane were engaged and Nate had Dana. Mara and Jason were re-starting their relationship. She was happy for them all, except Dana and Nate. Oh, she despised that couple. She had always thought her and Nate would end up together. Only because they promised each other, five years ago, that if none of them were married by the age of 26, they would at least try dating because they trusted and knew each other well. If you count knowing each other for 13 years before the loss of contact 'knowing each other well'.

She parked her car at a parking space and got out with her handbag, pressing the button 'lock' on her keys and went inside the coffee smelled shop. She ordered her favorite beverage. "Still cinnamon caramel latte?" Asked Leila, the cashier.

"Yeah." Caitlyn smiled. "Never get tired of it." She added.

"Good. Here you go. Stay good looking, good lookin'." Leila winked playfully after receiving Caitlyn's cash.

"Oh, you know it." Caitlyn retorted, smiling at her, turning. She had barely gotten four steps forward before a little kid bumped into her, sending her scorching hot beverage soaking her newly white shirt. She gasped at the heat as everyone suddenly recognized her and started taking pictures. Some of the sane people, Leila, helped clean it up.

"Oscar! I warned you about running!" A familiar voice said. Caitlyn's body stood with shock as the coffee smell hit her pencil skirt. She was afraid to look to the side. "I am so sorry!" A man with ray bans and a hood up said. "He's so hyper since I gave him a muffin. Look, I'll pay for dry cleaning and a new coffee." He said, noticing the smell. "Oh, I love cinnamon caramel too." He grinned. Oh she knew. Caitlyn turned and faced him, her eyes narrowing as he gasped. "Caitlyn?!"

"Nathaniel." She suddenly shivered. Nate quickly got more tissues and dabbed at her shirt before she grabbed it off him and dabbed herself. "Pleasant surprise." She mumbled.

"Oh my gosh. Caity-"

"Caitlyn." Caitlyn corrected, eyeing the little frightened boy.

"Caitlyn," Nate paused. "I am sorry for this. Again, I'll do as I promised." He quickly ordered a new cinnamon caramel latte which Leila had conveniently made and paid for it before holding it for her. "Uh, follow me." He said to Caitlyn. "Os, come on." He tilted his head out the door.

"'I'm really sorry." Oscar said quietly. Caitlyn's posture slackened and she bent down to his height.

"It's ok. I didn't like the top anyway. It wasn't me." She smiled, rubbing his arm and standing back up. "Ready to follow." She addressed Nate. He nodded and they went out.

She followed him to his Range Rover and stood to the side awkwardly.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Nate asked, doing Oscar's seatbelt up.

"At my office." Caitlyn replied.

"I heard about your record label getting yet another platinum record. Congrats." He smirked. She smirked too and leaned on the door, looking at him. "How far is it?" He asked.

"Just about five minutes away. Great walking distance for my office PA." Caitlyn replied.

"You have a ride?" He asked, closing Oscar's door and facing her. She gestured to the new Porsche that sat right next to his car. He chuckled and inspected it. "New model. Sexy ride." He said.

"Thank you. I aim to please." She batted her eyelashes at him. She was flirting a little. I mean, who wouldn't. He was hot in all places. And she was his first everything. They did it as best friends to get it over and done with. He leaned closer, passing her her coffee

"You always do. And you always please." He winked as she blushed a little. "Let's get to your label first, shall we?" He asked. She nodded and got into her car. She thought about what she was doing. He may as well be married to Dana, and that could be their son. He looked about three-four years old. She felt ashamed but not that ashamed because he flirted right back. Her thoughts carried her and she didn't realize she was parked in her own personalized parking spot until her office PA, Kira knocked on the door. She got out with her bag.

"Woah! I thought you drunk coffee, not wore it." Kira joked.

"Ha, ha(!) Very funny, Kiz. Anyway, a kid bumped into me." Caitlyn said, holding up her new coffee. "And the guy with him got me a new one." She said, going inside, Nate, Oscar and Kira following. They got to floor 5 and stepped out.

Pierre, Caitlyn's personal hair, makeup and fashion stylist gasped at her. "Mon Cherie! Coffee is to drink, not to wear!" He pushed her to a dressing room and ordered new clothes as Nate and Kira stood aside, amused. In a matter of thirty minutes, she was wearing a white catsuit with a black blazer and black and white striped heels. "Ah! Beautiful! Now go and work, Mrs Preston." Caitlyn looked at Nate and saw hurt flash in his eyes as he looked anywhere but her.

"Ms Gellar." Caitlyn corrected. "Remember my situation?" She asked. Pierre gasped and hugged her.

"Call me later, Cherie." He ordered as she nodded, going into the lift with the three followers and pressing number 25.

Any multiple of 5 was a personal station for her. 5-wardrobe, 10-bathroom, 15-spa/bedroom, 20-nursery(her and Alexander though they were expecting) and 25-office. They got off at the floor and Kira went to her station as the reception as Caitlyn gestured for Nate and Oscar to follow her. She shut the door behind her.

"Finally. We can talk now because I have no appointments till 4 hours time." She said, placing herself on a sofa. "How can I serve you?" She asked. "Drinks? Fruit juice? Cake?" She aimed the last one at Oscar.

"A bit of cake for him. He's already had a muffin today. And I'll have water." Caitlyn nodded, going to the mini kitchen on the side to get as her guests pleased. When she returned, the boys had placed themselves on another sofa.

"So, Nate, how's life?" Caitlyn asked.

"Fantastic." He grinned, ruffling Oscar's hair, him immediately fixing it.

"He yours?" She asked. Nate looked up from Oscar to her and shook his head.

"Uh, can we talk in private?" He asked, gesturing to Oscar. I nodded and went to my desk to page Kira. She came in seconds later. "Os, this nice lady is going to play with you outside. Is that ok? You can take your cake." He said. Oscar nodded happily and went out, Kira holding her hand out for him to take as she helped him by carrying his plate of cake. Caitlyn and Nate smiled as her went on to talk to Kira about toy cars.

"So, he isn't yours?" Caitlyn asked, sitting across from him again.

"No. He was dumped outside my gates three years ago, when he was two months old." Nate said. Caitlyn's eyes watered a bit. "I adopted him and have been his father since then." He took a sip of his water.

"Wow, that's some good shit you did."Caitlyn complimented.

"Thanks." He tilted his glass a little in her direction. "So how about you, Mrs Preston?" He teased.

"I'm getting a divorce from a fucking pain in the ass." Caitlyn said, rubbing her temples.

"How come." She could hear the faint happiness.

"We tried for a baby for three years until we gave up. Three months ago, he filed for a divorce and to be honest, I could give a bat's shit. Our marriage was falling the moment he stepped out that house to go to work. He's an architect and he travels a lot. No wonder we had time to try for kids. I wanted kids but he didn't. He thought he could put me through that grief." She confessed.

"Wow. That's some bad shit you're in." Nate complimented as Caitlyn giggled lightly at his reference to her comment before. "How long were you guys married for?" He asked.

"Just the three years." Caitlyn nodded. "How about you, anyone special in your fucked up life?" She asked.

"No-one. I waited for someone special and I think she just might be available." He winked at her as she blushed.

"Way subtle, dude." She clapped.

"You got that right." He winked again. "Remember our pact from five years ago?" He asked.

"You mean the one before we stopped contacting each other? Yup." Caitlyn confirmed.

"Let's try it." He said.

"You mean... dating?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm single, you're going to be single. Let's try it." He said.

"Nate, I haven't even signed the God forsaken sheets yet. Let me do that and gave the divorce out of the way and then I'm all yours." She said getting up and sitting next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Are Smitchie married yet?" She asked.

"Nope. They've pushed it back." Nate said.

"Why?" She looked at him.

"All of us have been hoping to see you again. You're Mara and Mitchie's BFF. They'll never do anything without you. It's just like 'Maraitlyn' fell off the surface of the Earth." The guys had shipped all their names to make 'Maraitlyn' because they were stuck together like glue. Even the world branded them Maraitlyn. Ever since four years ago when people actually noticed either of them hanging out with other people did the world question whether Maraitlyn was still together. It consisted of M for Mitchie, ara for Mara and itlyn for Caitlyn.

"Tell my bitches I'm back." Caitlyn smiled. "Because a lot happened in five years and I need to vent it out with my girls." Nate grinned, getting his iPhone out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I wonder if I should rate this M because it's T and I have a friend who's good at writing 'sex scenes'. Should I even add sex in this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am happy with the feedback! Thanks a lot! I am still leaving the question out there if you want 'lemon' scenes. So review what you think! Anyway here's chapter two, enjoy. **

* * *

Nate pulled up at a mansion and smiled back at an excited Oscar. "We're seeing Uncle Shane and Auntie Mitchie?" He bounced up and down in his seat as Caitlyn and Nate chuckled.

"Yup. And Grandma and Grandpa. And also Uncle Jason and Auntie Mara." Nate said. Caitlyn stared at him.

"Your parents are here?" She whispered.

"Don't worry. They still love your charms." He winked at her blushing face. Nate got out and closed the door, helping Oscar get out the car as well. Caitlyn went to the doorbell and rang it.

"Just a second!" Came a familiar voice followed by familiar giggles. "Shane, stop it! It's probably Nate and Oscar behind that door. We don't want to scar them do we?" She asked. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, smiling. The door opened and Shane and Mitchie both stood there, shock written on their faces.

"Surprise!" Caitlyn and Nate exclaimed. A minute passed before Mitchie started squealing and grabbing her best friend into a hug.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie cried, squeezing her.

"Long time no see, Gellar." Shane nodded. Caitlyn grinned back at him.

"I see years haven't done you justice." She joked as he clutched at his chest and pouted. Oscar ran in and jumped onto Shane who carried him.

"Hey kiddo." He fist bumped him.

"No hello for Nate? Thanks guys." Nate mumbled. Shane patted his back as Mitchie hugged him as well.

"Come and see everyone!" Mitchie dragged Caitlyn. "Guys! Look who Nate dragged back in!" Mitchie shouted into the living room. Caitlyn grinned as she made a beeline for Mara. Mara stood up with her arms out wide.

"Caitlyn!" She gasped happily as they embraced each other. "Look at you!" Mara pulled away and twirled Caitlyn around. She wore brown pumps and a skin tight summer cheetah dress. "Still rocking fashion as always." Mara pulled Caitlyn back into another hug and squeezed her as Jason stood up and grinned.

"Group hug!" He called as everyone groaned but Caitlyn grinned. Jason pulled his brothers and the girls into a big hug as their parents stood watching amused with Oscar.

"Forgotten about us, have you?" Robert asked Caitlyn. Caitlyn pushed everyone off gently and hugged the Gray's parents. "How are you sweetheart?" He asked.

"I've been good." Caitlyn said nodding her head. "How about you guys? Still billionaires?" She joked.

"You know it, Caitlyn Alice." Denise winked.

"Where's Amelia?" Caitlyn asked, sitting down.

"She couldn't make the mini reunion. Had a broadway show to be in." Nate explained. Caitlyn nodded and grinned happily. "So, drinks, Caity?" Caitlyn didn't correct him, she blushed and nodded.

"Uh, you guys have Jack?" She aimed at Shane and Mitchie.

"For you, my dear, always." Mitchie smiled, getting up and into the kitchen.

"So how has life been, Cait?" Jason asked, slipping an arm over Mara's shoulders.

"Uh not too bad, not too good." Caitlyn said as Mitchie handed her her drink. "Thanks hon." She kissed her cheek and Mitchie smiled back sitting down next to Shane.

"Not too good, huh?" Shane asked. "How come? I see a wedding ring on your finger." He gestured to her left hand and everyone's eyes followed.

"Now that's the not too good part." Caitlyn said.

"How do you mean?" Mara asked.

"She's getting a divorce. It hasn't been finalized yet." Nate explained.

"Is it mean to be happy about that?" Denise asked carefully.

"Why?" Caitlyn giggled.

"I mean, everyone always thought you and my Nathaniel would get married." She explained as everyone laughed.

"Well, you'll never know." Nate winked at Caitlyn who blushed.

"And we're happy because we didn't get to be part of your wedding!" Mitchie said.

"Yeah, my husband always forced me to get 'new friends' and he didn't even ask me if I wanted his ex-girlfriend, his sisters or his cousins has my bridesmaid." Caitlyn said.

"His ex?" Jason said. "Idiot." He shook his head.

"That is exactly what he is." Shane said.

"So why are you getting a divorce?" Mara asked as Caitlyn visibly tensed up.

"Do you want me to say?" Nate whispered to her, rubbing her back comfortably. She nodded and drank her scorching drink. "Well her and her husband were married for three years and for those said years they'd been trying for a baby but it never happened for them. Just three months ago, after they gave up, he filed a divorce." Nate explained.

"Oh you poor thing." Robert said, hugging her.

"It's ok really. He never wanted kids in the first place." Caitlyn said, wiping the tears off her eyes.

"Jerk." Shane commented.

"I could give him a right hook for ya." Jason smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Caitlyn grinned back. "Anyway, I hear all of you are doing really well in music."

"Our new album came first." Shane announced proudly.

"What about you, girls?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's alright." Mitchie grinned. "Another successful tour down." She whooped.

"And I was opening act." Mara stated. "Very good one at that." She winked.

"Yeah you were. What about you Cait? I hear that Xtraordinary got yet another platinum record." Jason said.

"It did. I'm happy. Now ten platinum records and 5 golds." Caitlyn said, happily. Everyone cheered to that. Oscar tapped her knee and twisted his fingers shyly.

"Miss, what are records?" He asked. Caitlyn looked at Nate with a surprised look.

"I'm surprised your daddy hasn't told you this." She said, carrying him onto her knee. "They are these kind of circles which are black and they play music if you put them into this special box." She said. "But these ones don't play music, they are colored and are used for display." She explained.

"That sounds boring!" Oscar shouted.

"Os, indoor voice." Nate warned.

"Ok!" Oscar said, bouncing up and down on Caitlyn's knee, happily.

"Anyone want anything?" Shane asked getting up. "Lunch should be served soon when Mitch's parents arrive." He explained.

"I'm good." Everyone said as he nodded and went into the kitchen. Caitlyn's phone started ringing and it was Jessica.

"Can I take this here? It's only my home PA Jessica probably telling me off for leaving the lights on in the indoor pool again." Caitlyn said.

"Go ahead." Denise smiled.

"Hello?" Caitlyn said, answering the phone.

"Ms Gellar, uh Alexander tracked you down and is right outside with me." Jessica said.

"What? How?" She asked.

"He placed a tracker in your phone." Jessica explained.

"He placed a what in my what?!" Caitlyn asked as everyone looked at her. "That's stalking!"

"I know. He is not signing the divorce papers. Come out, will ya?" Jessica begged.

"Uh. Wait outside, I'm coming." Caitlyn got up, placing Oscar down. "Be right back." She said as Nate stood up.

"Is it Alexander?" He asked. She nodded and everyone stood up and followed her outside out of curiosity. Denise stayed back with her grandson.

Caitlyn stormed out and met Alexander and Jessica outside the gates. Shane pressed the 'open' button and stood, arms crossed behind everyone.

"Why are you tormenting me?!" Caitlyn asked as Alexander stepped towards her.

"I'm not signing them." He simply said.

"What the fuck?! You filed them. I signed them. All you have to do is hold up your end of the deal."

"I've realized that we can have marriage counseling, honey. And we can try IVF." Alexander said.

"Urm, excuse me? Michelle Torres here." Mitchie said stepping beside Caitlyn. "From what I've heard, you filed a divorce against my best friend and now you don't want a divorce?" Mitchie asked.

"Keep out of this, Miss." Alexander placed his hand in front of her face.

"Don't do that to her!" Caitlyn said. "Leave. The rest of your stuff will be sent to you or chucked out. Goodbye now." Caitlyn pressed the 'close' button just as Jessica made it to her side.

"Caitlyn Alice!" Alexander called. Nate slipped his arm around Caitlyn's waist and brought her close to him.

"She wants you to leave. So leave." He said. Alexander glared at him then winked at Caitlyn, getting into his car and driving off.

"I'm so sorry about that, everyone." Caitlyn mumbled, running her hands through her hair.

"Sweetheart, let's get you more Jack." Robert said, helping Nate lead her into the house.

...

The adults all laughed at the story Jason was telling them as Oscar wriggled about, sleeping, on Nate's chest. Caitlyn's attention went to the little boy and she smiled softly. "I guess we should get going now." Caitlyn gestured to Jessica, Oscar and Nate. "I have work tomorrow and I bet that little boy over there wants his bed."

"Please stay for a couple of minutes, guys. Caitlyn, we have five years of catch up." Mara begged.

"It was nice seeing you again, Caitlyn." Connie smiled.

"Same here, Connie. Well, see you all 6 p.m tomorrow?" Caitlyn said. "I want to invite you all to my home for a German home cooked meal."

"We'll be there." Shane said. He always liked German food.

"Fantastic. Well, Nate, Jess, let's get going." Caitlyn hugged everyone and left. Nate strapped Oscar into the carseat as Jessica got in the other back seat and Caitlyn in the front seat. Nate got into the driver's seat and started the car as Caitlyn started texting Mitchie and Mara.

"That went well." Nate smiled.

"It did indeed. Anyway I'm busy texting so no more chit chat." Caitlyn waddled her phone in front of him.

"Is she always like this?" Nate asked Jessica.

"You should know. You've known her for 14 years remember?" Jessica retorted.

"Touche." Nate said, shaking his head, laughing. "I missed you Caity." Nate mumbled.

"Same here, Natie." Caitlyn grinned.

"I hate that!" He said.

"I know you do." Caitlyn smirked as Jessica watched them with an amused face.

* * *

**There.x Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have had exams going on so I am not updating in a looooong time. I also have a mini holiday with friends coming up in three weeks so I won't be on for a whole week. I am so sorry. ;( I'm so busy. **

* * *

Caitlyn placed the last of the German dish onto the table and sighed with satisfaction. The doorbell rang just in time and Caitlyn started untying her apron and walking to the front door.

When she opened it, Oscar came running inside. "Oscar!" Nate called. Oscar halted and walked back up to his dad and Caitlyn. Sheepishly, Oscar greeted Caitlyn with a small hello and hug.

"Hey sweetie. There's something for you in the living room." She winked. Oscar giggled and ran to the living room. Nate came in and hugged her tightly. "Hey, you."

"Hmm, something smells good." Nate complimented.

"Yeah the food's ready." Caitlyn said, letting go.

"Wasn't talking about that but yeah that smells good too." He winked as she blushed, hitting him with her apron.

"Whatever dude." She mumbled. Just as she was about to close the door, a car pulled up her compound and honked. She laughed in delight and opened the door even wider.

"And that would be-" Nate started.

"Caitlyn!" Mara squealed, running up to her engulfing her in a big hug.

"Mara! Jason! Mitchie! Shane!" Caitlyn said, hugging each of them. "Come in!"

...

"...so then I ended up nearly ripping her hair out for Mitchie." Mara finished, stuffing piece of food in her mouth as everybody laughed.

"Can I just say: the _look _on her face!" Mitchie giggled.

"Blanda..." Caitlyn chuckled. Shane blushed. "Hey, Gray. Last time you ever bring an ex and a current girlfriend to a party."

"Amen to that." Shane mumbled, looking down at his food. Mitchie pouted at him teasingly.

"Sorry sweetie." She said. Shane just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh!" Denise started. "I remember that time when Oscar first showed up at mine and Robert's house." She cooed. "He was the littlest cute thing in the world. Robert joked and asked who Nate had gotten pregnant that time!" She laughed.

"'That time'? So it's happened before?" Caitlyn joked.

"Yeah, some idiot said that Nate had gotten her pregnant but Nate's pure. He's too scared to lose his v-card." Jason said.

"Jason!" Nate blushed.

"Uh, dude. I'm your BFFL. Best Friend For Life." Caitlyn smiled. "I need to know the juicy bits." She wriggled her eyebrows.

"I'm not scared... I'm just waiting for the right one." Nate deliberately looked at Caitlyn as she sipped her water. Everyone noticed and smiled. He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Thanks for this delicious meal."

"No problem. I bet my mom did better than me." Caitlyn said. "Oh I remember when we were little and I would invite you over." Caitlyn grinned.

"And your grandmother and mom would be cooking sweet food in the kitchen." Nate continued.

"And we will be lucky to even get a taste." Caitlyn sighed. "I miss those days." Caitlyn's face paled. Everyone noticed.

"So, what about me and that idiot, Dana, brawling last week?" Mara changed the sore subject. Everyone started laughing. Well, Oscar did because he didn't want to be left out.

...

_******Three Weeks Later******_

Nate helped carry boxes to and from Caitlyn's house. When he was done, he met Caitlyn writing a shopping list in the kitchen. She was wearing one of his purple plaid shirts she 'borrowed' and a pair of black jeans with neon blue Converse. Her style never changed much through the years. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had Gucci sunglasses on her forehead.

Nate shook his head slightly when he realized he was drooling a bit. "What next, boss?" He joked.

"Uh, the study. Just work through that." Caitlyn smiled at him, furrowing her brow and writing more on her growing list.

"OK." Nate went to Caitlyn's future ex-husband's study and looked through it. It had mahogany tables and shelves and a plush black leather seat. Nate sighed and run his hands through the bookcase. The books all included architecture structures and famous landmarks. Nate seriously wanted to burn the shit but he knew Caitlyn wouldn't approve as much as she wanted to herself.

Mumbling to himself, he started dragging all the books out of the shelves and onto the floor to pick up later. When he was done, he bent down and started stacking the hardcover books in piles of sizes. He stopped when he saw something slip out of one: 'De Architectura'.

Confused, he picked up the small piece of envelope and the book itself.

It was addressed to _Alexander Preston _and it looked like Caitlyn's handwriting.

Looking outside in case, Nate close the door and opened the envelope. He opened the letter inside and another piece of paper fell down to the ground. Deciding to pick it up later, Nate read the letter first.

_Dear Alexander, I have to say that our marriage failing was the best thing ever to happen. Well, now that we are getting a divorce, I guess I should come clean. Last month, I found out I was pregnant but I lost the baby. I know, shocker. After all that trying, we could have had a kid. But that doesn't matter because all there was in this marriage was lust not love. I love someone else and you love someone else. Yes, I know that you were cheating on me and said person had a kid for you which is just sad to be honest. Anyway, I'm over it because all along I could have had the greatest affair with the man I love. But he's probably married and has kids by now. I know he has a kid but I'm not sure who he's married to. Another anyway is that we're done now and we are never ever coming back together. I wish we could have had something better than lust, maybe friendship but no... that's too shit. Oh well. Goodbye! Caitlyn Alice Gellar_

Nate finally had the courage to pick that photo up and when he did, he saw what could have been Caitlyn's child. Shaking his head slightly, he felt pain for her loss. Sighing, he rearranged the envelope and put it back into the book. He then got boxes and stuffed that book at the bottom and piled others on top.

_When Alexander reads it, he will be in for a huge shocker._ Nate thought. But he strangely didn't care. He now could get his dream girl.

...

Oscar came running downstairs and into the now messy living room. "Daddy! A big spider!" He gasped, and pointed up. Nate sighed as Caitlyn giggled.

"Hey, cheeky, why don't we go shopping whilst daddy gets rid of it?" Caitlyn asked.

Oscar nodded and grabbed his jacket from Caitlyn's hand and pulled it on himself. "Zippy pleasey." Oscar twiddled with his fingers.

"Sure, sweetie." Caitlyn smiled, bending down to his height and doing his zip up. Nate smiled at the scene and wondered if Caitlyn's child was still alive, would she act like this? Motherly and caring. He grinned a little when she kissed his head and stood back up. "Come on!" She took his hand and kissed Nate on the cheek. "We'll be back later, babe." She blushed when she found out what she had slipped.

Nate didn't mind because he kissed the side of her lips and stroked her loose hair lightly. "See you." He whispered in her hair and knelt down to his son's height. "See ya kiddo." He kissed his head. "Have fun." He said seeing them exit.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay of this chapter! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy lately but I'm not now! But I'll be inactive next week due to a trip. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Caitlyn's phone rang just at the peak of the meeting she was currently at. She stood up with it.

"Sorry everyone. This is probably important otherwise it wouldn't be my work phone." She teased, making the audience laugh.

"Go ahead, poppet." Brown Cesario said. Caitlyn left the room, smiling her apologies.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Caity..._" Nate started. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"What do you want now?" She teased, a smile playing on her lips.

"_Well, right now I am stuck in New York and my mother just remembered that she had to go to work so can you pick Oscar up from pre-school? I will call the school up and let them know you're coming._" Nate begged.

Caitlyn sighed and looked through the glass at her meeting. "How far is it from my label?" She mumbled.

"_Thank you so much! It's about twenty minutes. And when you pick him up, my dad will take him off your hands in the evening. I swear._" Nate said.

"It's ok, really babe. Uh, what time do they end because I am at a meeting at the moment." Caitlyn pointed her index finger at Brown who nodded in confirmation.

"_They end in about an hour. Give you enough time to finish?_" He asked.

"Yup. And don't worry your father. I think your parents need some time alone." Caitlyn said smirking.

"_Caity, don't go there. Ew._" Nate said.

"Anyway, Oscar has some stuff over at mine from when you two came to stay. So all he needs is his toys and PJs." Caitlyn listed.

"_Thank you again. Anyway, gotta go. Shane's calling._" Nate said.

"Ok. Love you." Caitlyn whispered.

"_Love you too and don't forget to call before Oscar goes to bed. I still need to do that bedtime story and hugs and kisses thing for him._" Nate smiled.

"Sure thing. Really gotta go myself so talk later."

"_Bye._"

Caitlyn cancelled the call and slipped back into her meeting. "Sorry about that. Now, can we wrap this in about..." Caitlyn looked at her Rolex watch. "40 minutes?" She finished smiling.

* * *

"Oh, Oscar?" Oscar's teacher called. Oscar came running up to Caitlyn with a big grin. "His father rang and said you'll come." She smiled.

"Yeah. It's temporary. He's stuck in New York at the moment." Caitlyn said, picking Oscar up.

"At least he's there most of the time." Oscar's teacher named Anne smiled.

"Yeah. He's a good daddy, isn't he Ossie?" Caitlyn smiled at the child.

"You're a natural. You and his dad dating?" Anne asked.

"Had something back when we were teenagers. But now we're best friends, like we've always been." Caitlyn said, nodding at her answer.

"I've seen pictures online of the two of you. You guys seem awfully close for just friends." Anne smirked.

"Well, that's what our friends and family say. But I've been in a messy divorce and I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. Even if it's with a hot rockstar I had the pleasure of calling my best friend." Caitlyn winked.

"Well bye. I hope to see you again."

"Same here. Say bye bye Oscar!" Caitlyn said. Oscar giggled and waved. "Now, let's get you to mine, baby." Caitlyn smiled, kissing his head and putting him in his carseat that she got from Denise.

* * *

"Daddy, Caitlyn gave me ice cream and sweets!" Oscar marveled. Caitlyn laughed and tucked him in bed. Nate told her that Oscar didn't like sleeping in unfamiliar places unless someone he knew was with him so Caitlyn asked Oscar if he wanted to join her in her bed.

The phone was on loudspeaker and Caitlyn could hear Nate's laugh.

"_Really? Well tell her that when I get back, her and me are having some words about sugar highs._" Nate said.

"Whatever Nate. You and me need to talk about convenient timings." Caitlyn retorted.

"Storytime!" Oscar cut in. Nate laughed.

"_Sure thing, kid. Now, are you tucked in?_" Nate asked his son.

"Tightly. Just how you do it." Oscar replied.

"_Good._" Caitlyn could tell Nate was smiling at her thoughtfulness. "_Now, there once was a prince called Oscar. He was adventurous and he loves dinosaurs. But he was sad because he didn't have a mommy. But one day, his daddy, King Nate invited an old friend to the palace. Her name was Princess Caitlyn and she was very beautiful._"

Oscar looked at Caitlyn. "She is indeed, dadda." He grinned. Caitlyn smiled and kissed his cheek.

"_Yes she is. Now, Princess Caitlyn and King Nate had a past. A very beautiful one that got destroyed by a wizard. But they managed to find each other again because of Prince Oscar. And because of this certain little prince, King Nate asked Princess Caitlyn to be his new Queen and she accepted with joy and happiness. So King Nate and Queen Caitlyn lived happily ever after with their son, Prince Oscar._" Nate finished. Caitlyn had to hold her lips to prevent herself from laughing out loud. How she wanted that to be true though.

"That was great. Thank you daddy!" Oscar said.

"_You're welcome. Now bedtime, kiddo. I'll see you soon. Love you two._" Nate said.

"Love you too." Oscar and Caitlyn chorused. "Bye."

"_Good night._" Caitlyn cancelled the call and patted Oscar's legs.

"I'll be back soon. Just have to do something downstairs.

"Ok! Night!" Oscar said.

"Good night sweetie." Caitlyn said, turning off the lights. When Caitlyn closed the door to her bedroom, she stood outside it and grinned to herself.

* * *

Caitlyn, Nate and Oscar walked down the beach as the sun was setting.

There had been rumors that 'Naitlyn' was being 're-sparked'. No-one commented though. Even the two were not sure of their relationship status at the moment.

"Daddy, can I have some ice cream?" Oscar jumped up, blocking his father and Caitlyn from passing.

"Fine." Nate said, picking him up. The three walked to the ice cream van and Oscar took his time ordering. "Can I have..." Nate said, looking at Caitlyn. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Chocolate ice cream, vanilla ice cream and a orange Popsicle please?"

"Good. You remembered." Caitlyn teased.

"Sure thing, man." The ice cream man said.

"Of course." Nate winked at her.

Caitlyn shielded her eyes from the sun and stood uncomfortably on her feet.

"Want my glasses?" Nate asked. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Please." She said. Nate took his sunglasses off and gave them to her. She put them on and still did a weird dance.

"What's up?" Oscar asked her.

"I need the toilet." She giggled.

"Go, I'll hold your ice cream." He smiled.

"Thanks. See you here in five minutes?" She asked.

"Yup." Nate said, putting his son down. "We'll be the weirdos waving at you." He grinned.

Caitlyn laughed and went to find the toilets.

* * *

**There's more to this but this is the most I could think of for this certain chapter! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am proud of myself. :) That's all. Sorry for not updating earlier! I've been busy... Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Caitlyn collected her ice cream from Nate's hand and licked it. "Thank you." She said, licking the chocolate goodness.

"No problem." Nate smiled, holding Oscar's hand.

"Daddy! Look!" Oscar said, letting go of Nate's hand.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"It's a uh... pony!" Oscar said.

Caitlyn bent to his height and ruffled his hair. "Wanna go ride on that?" she asked him, giggling. Oscar nodded eagerly. "Alright. Finish your ice cream then maybe daddy and I will consider whether or not you can ride the pony." Caitlyn said, winking.

"What does consider mean?" Oscar asked, licking his popsicle. Caitlyn looked up at Nate who just shrugged.

"I wanna know too." He said childishly. Caitlyn rolled her eyes playfully and explained to her boys. She loves referring them as that. Hers.

"Consider means to think about something." Caitlyn simple said, standing up and licking her chocolate ice cream.

"Ahh." The boys said.

"Yup. Now hurry or no pony rides!" Caitlyn urged the little boy to finish his lolly a bit quicker.

"You're a good mommy." Nate whispered in her ear. She just kissed his cheek and grabbed Oscar's hand, leading him to the pony.

"Finished!" Oscar shouted. Nate laughed and threw the stick in the bin.

"Good boy." He said, holding his son's hand. "I guess Caitlyn and I have decided to let you have one ride on the pony."

"Yay!" Oscar said, jumping. Caitlyn and Nate just laughed and led him over to the pony and its owner.

...

"Wow, Mitchie. You outdid yourself on this one." Caitlyn laughed looking at all the food laid out on the table. "Is this seriously for the seven of us though? I mean, can't you give some to your parents at least?" She joked.

"Cait-Cat!" Mitchie pouted. "I invited you and your home P.A for dinner with the other five of us because to be honest, I missed Connect 6. I don't know about Jessica but I missed the six of us." Mitchie said.

"I'm not offended in any way." Jess laughed. "I only came because, well, I never have time off. It was nice of you to invite me though." Jessica smiled at Mitchie.

"It's ok. Any friend of Caitlyn's is a friend of ours. Except-" Mitchie got cut off.

"Miley Cyrus, Alex Russo and Taylor Swift. Oh and Dana Turner." Shane finished. The group laughed.

"Hey! I only did Wrecking Ball with Miley because she begged me. And I may have done Come & Get It with Alex for the hate campaign to finish. God she hated me! And Taylor is kinda nice. But Dana on the other hand is a complete bi-" Caitlyn got cut off.

"And let's eat!" Jason said, grinning.

"Jason!" Mara whined. "I really wanted to hear Caitlyn cuss. She hasn't since Oscar came into her life." She pouted as Caitlyn laughed.

"Fine. Dana is a complete bitch." Caitlyn finished. "Satisfied?" She asked.

"Certainly." Mara said, making the group laugh.

Caitlyn took a bite of her food and immediately started coughing. Mitchie stood up with water as Jessica fanned her.

"What's going on? Kitty, are you ok?" The whole table was panicking as Caitlyn's skin turned horrible and blotchy. "Oh my god! It's an allergy!" Mitchie screamed, going to get more water.

"What was in the food?" Jessica asked as Caitlyn started wheezing, Nate holding her hand, the others fanning her.

"Uh... horseradish, tarragon, beef, carrots, sweetcorn, God this is long..., cabbage,-" Mitchie started listing, giving the jug of water to Jessica.

"Don't go on. She's allergic to horseradish!" Jessica announced, grabbing Caitlyn's bag, searching for her epipen.

"Since when?!" Her friends asked.

"Not now! Help me calm her!" Jess shouted. "Fanning her is not helping!" Jess soon announced.

"But you did it!" Shane whined.

"Until I realized it was more serious. Just give her space. Move!" Everyone moved away from the table as Jessica stabbed the epipen into Caitlyn's outer thigh, holding it for ten seconds before gently massaging the puncture. Caitlyn immediately started to calm down and her wheezing was replaced with sobs.

"Can I?" Nate asked awkwardly. Jessica nodded and Nate brought Caitlyn into a hug. She gripped onto him tightly, silently crying.

"Take a drink of water." Jessica urged. Caitlyn nodded, pushing away from Nate and sipping from the cup. She blew a breath out and wiped her face. She suddenly started to laugh.

"Wow. Thanks for helping me guys..." She hid her embarrassment with laughter. "Haven't had one of those in ages. Thank God I brought my epipen. Who knows what would have happened. And the answer to all your question is since forever." Caitlyn said.

"But back at camp my mom used to put horseradish in food." Mitchie asked confused.

"Ah, I still had the same as everyone but your mom specially made mine." Caitlyn explained.

"Ohh." The group except Jessica said.

"Yup." Caitlyn smiled. "Sorry for not telling you sooner, guys. And sorry for messing up our dinner."

"It's ok, there's still a lot of food here. That was the only one with horseradish and don't worry, my mom checked before she left to go pick up my dad from the airport." Mitchie said.

"Your mom came over? When? Where was I?" Shane asked.

"Doing your Godforsaken hair." Mitchie replied.

"I wanna shave it!" Caitlyn giggled evilly.

"No!" Shane cried out, protecting his head, making the group laugh.

"I'm glad we're like this even after five years." Jason sighed happily.

"Got that right." Mara smiled. "I love you fucked up guys." She grinned as everybody rolled their eyes except Jessica. Typical Mara.

"We love you too, Mara." Jason said.

...

Nate woke up in the middle of the night when he heard his son calling out for him. They were staying at Caitlyn's because they had decided to move into a smaller apartment because where they lived, the area was not secure and the paparazzi could disturb them.

"Daddy! Caiyee!" Oscar called. One thing Nate was proud of was that Oscar had now become immune to his best friend's house so he was alright for sleeping alone.

"Coming!" Caitlyn called. Nate pondered for a while. Should he go or should he stay because she had it under control? He decided with the latter and went back to sleep as Caitlyn cradled Oscar in her arms.

"Nightmare." Oscar whispered, clutching her shirt. "There was a dragon and everything. He asked me where mommy was and I said you were my mommy." Caitlyn smiled gently at the little boy.

"I... I don't mind being your mommy, Ossie, I really don't. But..." she breathed out.

"But wha...?" Oscar said cutely.

"I'm not your mommy. Your mommy is somewhere but I am not her. I wish I could but I'm not." A tear slid down her face. "I can't have children, you see. I think that's the problem, somewhere..." she explained.

"You don't want to be Oscar's mommy?" Oscar said in third person. "Oscar was looking for mommy and he found you though!" he said, starting to cry. "Go away!"

"Oscar, baby..." Caitlyn shushed him. "I want to be Oscar's mommy but I'm not." she said, her heart breaking.

"Can I go sleepy now?" Oscar mumbled tiredly. Caitlyn smiled and nodded.

"Okay, in you go." She tucked him in and kissed his head. "Night-night. Sweet dreams. Don't let the bedbugs bite." she said quietly, leaving the room.

She leaned her head on the closed door and sighed.

...

Nate looked through drawers, trying to look for Caitlyn's spare key. She had gone to work that morning and been in meetings since so he couldn't get a hold of her. Jessica was on her week off in Cuba with her family and Oscar was at school.

"Where could you be?" Nate mumbled to himself, looking through kitchen cabinets. He had searched the flower-pots outside and on top of the front door but it wasn't there to find. Caitlyn had explained that she had two spare keys. One for Jessica and one for just in case.

Nate had to go grocery shopping since Jessica nor Caitlyn couldn't and he didn't want to be locked out. He tried Caitlyn's phone again but she had it silenced.

When he got to the last kitchen drawer he not only found the key but he found a pile of important looking papers. Some were adoption sheets, some-apartment offers and the most recent: ADOPTION OF OSCAR K. GRAY.

Nate's face scrunched up in confusion. She never talked to him about this. Sure they had mentioned it briefly but she had said that she was busy with the divorce. And as for the other sheets, the adoption ones were of children in care. They were in hers and her ex's name. The apartment offers were in Miami. _Wasn't that were Caitlyn's mother lived?_ Nate thought.

Sighing, Nate took all the sheets and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. He grabbed the key and left the house, going to the grocery store.

...

"Look, there's daddy sitting on the sofa." Caitlyn said as she and Oscar came in from the front door.

"Daddy!" Oscar squealed happily.

"Thanks for picking him up, I had to go grocery shopping." Nate said casually, picking his son up.

"Oh thanks and no problem." Caitlyn smiled, putting her coat and bag down on the sofa. She went to the armchair and sat down, kicking her killer heels off.

"Stressful day?" Nate asked, putting Oscar down. Caitlyn nodded.

"You know it." she mumbled closing her eyes. "Your uncle is a lifesaver. Helped me in all my meetings and I barely had to say anything accept from agree for signing new talents. He's a good agent." she grinned.

"Yeah, he is." Nate agreed. "Oscar go to your room and do your times tables." Nate said.

"Kay!" Oscar said, running upstairs.

"Don't run!" Nate and Caitlyn called.

"Kay!" Oscar shouted.

"So..." Nate started. "I found these." he said, waving sheets in front of her face. Caitlyn opened her eyes and stared at the sheets.

"What are those?" she asked, slowly.

"Adoption sheets, apartment offers..." Nate said, looking through them. Caitlyn shot up and grabbed them off him.

"You had no right invading my privacy!" she gasped.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't put your spare key where those were." Nate retorted. "What's that? Adoption of my son? When were you going to tell me about this?"

"On your birthdays, next week." Caitlyn sighed. "It was meant to be a surprise. Since you and him shared the same birthday, I thought that you guys would be happy with my gift but you're not so I can cancel it. It's just, Oscar said he was searching for a mommy and he wanted me." she whispered.

"Oh. That's alright." Nate stuttered. "Uh what about this?" He gave her the sheets.

"While I found out Alexander was divorcing me, I started looking up apartments in Miami to be closer to my mom but when you and the others came along, I decided to stay." Caitlyn confessed. "But as for these adoption sheets... it was never going to happen. Alexander didn't want it so that was a blown plan." she finished.

"I'm sorry." Nate whispered.

"Don't be. Alex can't have kids but I can." Caitlyn smirked. She started to grin and Nate stood there shocked.

"You mean...?" He trailed off.

"It wasn't my fault that we couldn't have kids. Alex had one kid sure, but he can't have kids. It's another guy's child. But who cares about him? I can have kids!" she launched into Nate's arms and he tightened his arms around her.

"I'm happy for you!" he breathed out. They leaned back and Caitlyn just smiled at him. They started leaning into each other, watching each other's lips.

"DADDY! CAIYEE! WHAT'S TWO TIMES TWO?!" Oscar shouted from upstairs.

Jumping apart, the best friends just laughed awkwardly.

"We should..." Caitlyn gestured upstairs.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be up in a sec." Nate said, scratching the back of his neck. Caitlyn went upstairs as Nate stood there, rubbing his face.

* * *

**So there was a little spark between them... ;o**


End file.
